


He doesn't need to know

by Xinaler



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinaler/pseuds/Xinaler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt is a bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't need to know

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so please don't shoot me

It was done. There was nothing he could change now. He did it and now he has to face the consequences. With these thoughts went Tabris down the stairs. He had promised Zevran that they would drink together. A last feast before the final fight against the Archdemon.

When he was downstairs he could hear Oghrens laughing. That dwarf could always find a reason to laugh. Once inside the hall he could see Leliana chatting with some warriors. Sten was standing aside, watching everything with a careful eye. Wynne was probably in her room preparing. Just like Alistair and ..... Morrigan. 

There were too many people for his taste. Just find Zevran and get out of here. But should he? Yes, he promised and yes, because the Antivan was important to him ,but.... . He stopped walking. Maybe he should go to bed alone. Tabris didn't want Zevran to find out and the other elf would know right away that something was wrong. 

If he just go now unnoticed, Zevran would come check for him and the Tabris can pretend he was too tired to drink. The Warden was tired for weeks. Helping his fellow elves in the Alienage, rescuing Queen Anora, rescuing himself and then the Landmeeting. So being tired was a good excuse. Maybe that was the best. Tabris turned around and went back up the stairs he just went down a few seconds ago. 

Zevran doesn't need to know. 

Zevran doesn't need to know.

Zevran doesn't need to know.

He went faster an faster. When he was inside his chambers, he locked the door an layed sideways on the bed. The elf didn't even bothered to take of his casual clothes. It didn't matter. He couldn't believe what he just did. First he thought he did it for Zevran, but when he was downstairs he was scared. Scared that Zevran wouldn't forgive him. Scared that Zev already find out and wouldn't talk to him. Scared that he did it for himself after all and that Zev just a excuse was. Scared that he had sex with Morrigan because he desired it.

These thought went on and on in his head. "Warden?" Zevrans voice. It was too loud to be behind a door so the Antivan was probably already inside. " You know you had promised me a drink, yes? And here you are in your bed without giving me a notice." Even if he not looked directly at him directly , Tabris knew Zevran was grinning. I am just tired, he wanted to say but his mouth failed him. He just layed still in bed and not looking at Zevran.

He doesn't need to know.

He doesn't need to know.

He doesn't need to know.

"Muh'riel?" asked Zevran. he only used his first name when he was truly worried about the elf. Move mouth! But his mouth gave only a little sigh. Tabris felt how Zevran came to sit next to him on the bed." You're awfully quit and we both know you're not asleep, so what you thinking, amore?"Zevran started to brush the Wardens arm.

Maker, he wants him, but the guilt is overruling his desire. And because his mouth still was refusing to listen to him, he just pushed Zevrans arm away. He heard a sigh coming from the Antivan. " Fine, you're clearly not in the mood. I will go downstairs and hope that there's someone who wants a drink with me. I hope you join later up"The Antivan waited for a few seconds and then left.

Maybe he expected that Tabris stopped him from leaving, or that he just said something, or that he really will come later. But the elf felt so guilty.

He didn't deserve Zevrans attention. Specially not tonight.

He doesn't need to know.

He doesn't need to know.

The guilt didn't leave when the Warden finally fell asleep.


End file.
